A typical household food processor generally requires a pre-processing of the food prior to introduction into the food processor to reduce the size and shape of the food. These devices generally do not lend themselves to being able to process whole or uncut foods (such as a Kiwi fruit) due to the smaller mouth feed chutes and a lack of torque to handle tougher foods. Additionally, existing household food processors often come with multiple cutting tools that require manual interchanging in order to provide for a selected food configuration. Lastly, food overloading of these food processors due to wedged food items or increased friction between food in substrates and the cutting tools, can cause an internal rotating assembly mechanism to seize, or housing parts (such as lids) to come off or become damaged, causing leakage due to the high pressure.
Therefore, there is a need in the small appliance art for an efficient and compact high performance adjustable food processor configured to process small whole foods while reducing or preventing an overload condition on the drive motor during a dicing procedure.